


Fallin' Love Again

by Ela_JungShim



Series: HoMinLand/One Shot Collection [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Ontama Days, SMAP - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela_JungShim/pseuds/Ela_JungShim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho...adalah tipe namja yang amat sangat mdah jatuh cinta dengan orang lain.<br/>Ia sudah berkali-kali dan berkali-kali jatuh cinta, namun itu sama sekali tak membuatnya lelah dan menyerah dalam mencintai orang yang beruntung itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallin' Love Again

.

.

.

Yunho... adalah tipe namja yang amat sangat mudah jatuh cinta. Ia sudah berkali-kali... dan berkali-kali jatuh cinta, namun itu sama sekali tak membuatnya lelah untuk jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

**Ela_JungShim** proudly presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"Fallin' Love Again"**

**Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)**

**Rate**  : T

**Length**  : Oneshoot

**Desclaimer**  : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn**  : Typo's! Too-sweet-story!

.

Haahh... author habis nonton ulang semua variety show HoMin yang di Korea maupun Jepang. Dan hasrat untuk nulis oneshoot berdasarkan video-video itu benar-benar tak tertahankan lagi! #plak

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertama kali melihatnya, Yunho langsung terpesona dengan namja manis itu. Ia tak memungkiri kalau wajah namja itu amat sangat manis, tapi bukan berarti Yunho tak pernah bertemu namja yang memiliki wajah manis banyak wajah manis dan cantik di seluruh trainee ataupun artist SM Ent tempatnya bernaung. Namun yang membat Yunho benar-benar langsung terpesona pada namja itu adalah pembawaannya.

Yunho adalah tipe namja yang memiliki pembawaan yang tenang saat berdiam, namun ia adalah orang yang ceria dan terbuka begitu bertemu dengan orang lain. Namun namja itu... berbeda. Namja itu memasuki gedung SM Ent dengan wajah yang agak tertunduk. Meskipun tinggi, namun namja manis itu terlihat begitu  _awkward_  dengan tubuhnya, seolah ia agak tak nyaman dengan perhatian yang tertuju padanya.

Cute.

Itu yang langsung terpikir oleh Yunho saat akhirnya ia benar-benar menatap wajah namja itu. Terutama dengan senyumnya yang sangat malu-malu itu... benar-benar membuat seorang Jung Yunho langsung menjatuhkan pilihan hatinya pada namja manis itu.

Dan mengenai sikap dan kata-katanya yang cukup kasar pada namja manis itu di awal-awal masa trainee mereka, itu murni karena ia memang benar-benar merasa bingung harus bersikap seperti apa pada namja manis itu.  _Uuukhhhh_..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Delapan tahun berlalu.

Dari mereka yang berlima, kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang masih eksis sebagai Dong Bang Shin Ki. Dan selama delapan tahun ini, Yunho masih saja sangat mudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yah! Changminnie, bisakah kau cepat keluar? Manajer-hyung sudah menunggu kita diluar." ucap Yunho di depan pinntu kamar mandi—tempat dimana Changmin berada sekarang ini.

"..."

Yunho mengernyitkan alis saat tak mendengar jawaban dari dalam sana.

"Changminnie.." panggil Yunho lagi.

"..."

Yunho menghela nafas, dan saat tangannya sudah akan terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu—

**Cklek**

"Yah! Memangnya kau tak sadar kalau yang membuat kita akan telat itu adalah karena kau yang tadi mandi terlalu lama, hyung?!" omel Changmin saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan bathrobe, sambil mengeringkan surai madunya yang basah.

"..."

Changmin yang sudah melangkah meninggalkan Yunho yang terpaku di depan pintu kamar mandi akhirnya merasa aneh karena tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari hyungnya itu.

"Hyung?" panggil Changmin bingung.

Seolah tersadar, Yunho akhirnya dengan perlahan mulai membalikkan badan untuk menghadap Changmin—

...dan ia merasa nafasnya langsung tercekat.

Dihadapannya sekarang ini, berdiri seorang Shim Changmin yang masih memakai bathrobe, dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat segar alami karena habis mandi. Namun yang benar-benar membuat nafas Yunho seolah tertarik keluar dari paru-parunya adalah karena ia melihat Changmin yang tengah mengeringkah surainya yang basah itu.

Yunho memegang dada kirinya—tempat dimana jantungnya berada—dan merasakan kalau pusat kehidupannya itu tengah berdetak dengan begitu kencangnya. Detakan itu semakin dan semakin tambah menggila ketika Changmin melepaskan tangannya dari surai madunya dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

_'Oh God...'_

Yunho tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya itu. Changmin dengan surai madunya yang basah, sehingga kini rambut itu jatuh dengan lurus dan membingkai wajahnya dengan apik. Melihat Changmin yang seperti itu, ia jadi teringat dengan Changmin muda yang waktu itu.

Wajah manis namja itu tak berubah, dengan ekspresi innocent yang benar-benar membuat Yunho gemas setengah mati padanya.

Dan Yunho benar-benar bersyukur karena ia telah meminta Changmin untuk memanjangkan rambutnya untuk album TONE mereka itu.

"..hyung..?"

"..fall in love.." ucap Yunho tanpa sadar. Leader tampan itu berjalan maju dan mendekat pada Changmin yang masih terpaku bingung. "Aku jatuh cinta lagi padamu, Changminnie. Bagaimana bisa kau membuatku terus dan terus jatuh cinta berulang kali padamu, hmm?" ucapnya sambil mengelus wajah manis Changmin yang kini terdapat semburat merah pada pipinya—dan membuat Yunho lagi-lagi jatuh cinta lagi pada namja manis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Syuting Ontama Days hari ini benar-benar membuat jantung Yunho beradadalam kondisi yang sangat tidak baik. Bukan karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan cepat yang membuat mereka harus menjawab dengan jujur. Tapi lebih karena sekali lagi, tingkah Changmin membuat jantungnya harus di periksakan ke dokter spesialist.

"First, Yunho-san. Hal apa yang sedang paling kau inginkan saat ini?"

Pertanyaan pertama dari mesin Ontama itu dengan cepat langsung di jawab oleh Yunho.

"Aku ingin membangun sebuah rumah."

Namun setelahnya, saat mesin ontama itu kembali bertanya, "Jika kau membangun sebuah rumah, siapa orang pertama yang akan kau ajak kesana?"

"Changmin." . Yunho menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan cepat dan lugas.

Namun jantungnya merasakan sakit saat Changmin langsung menjawab kalau ia menolak ajakannya saat itu.

Ah, ia hanya bisa tertawa meskipun saat itu ia merasa hatinya cukup sakit dengan jawaban Changmin.

.

"Yunho-san, gestur seperti apakah yang di lakukan wanita, yang membuat jantungmu berdetak lebih kencang?"

Saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari mesin, Yunho tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menjawab, "Yang paling aku suka adalah jika mereka tersenyum saat menyentuh rambut mereka."

Namun Yunho benar-benar sangat shock dan tak percaya ketika dengan sangat tiba-tiba, Changmin—yang saat itu memiliki rambut sebahu—melakukan hal itu!

Namja yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba saja meraih sejumput rambut yang berada di samping kanan wajahnya, dan menyelipakannya ke telinganya dengan gaya yang sangat menggoda.

Dan Yunho benar-benar merasa ia akan mendapatkan penyakit hipertensi—karena jantungnya erdetak cepat dan membuat tekanan darahnya naik—dan diabetes—karena disguhi pemandangan yang amat sangat manis— saat Changmin menoleh ke arahnya dan dengan wajah innocent dan senyum manisnya bertanya,

"How 'bout me~?"

Ia benar-benar ingin langsung  _menerkam_  Changmin saat itu juga, namun untungnya, meskipun ia berada di bawah pengaruh pesona Changmin, nalurinya sebagai seorang public figur profesional membuatnya hanya terpaku sebentar sebelum ia mnutupi detakan jantungnya yang menggila dengan tawa kerasnya.

_'Oh, Ya Tuhan... Bagaimana bisa aku semudah ini jatuh cinta padanya... lagi dan lagi..?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hei, hei. Bagi seorang Jung Yunho, persoalan mengenai kecemburuan itu bukan hal yang sepele. Ia adalah orang yang sangat possessive dengann apa yang menjadi miliknya—terutama mengenai Changmin.

Mereka sudah sangat akrab dengan para anggota SMAP, karena setiap kali mereka berada di Jepang, mereka selalu di undang menjadi guest star di acara mereka yang berjudul SMAP x SMAP. Selain itu, diluar jadwal syuting, mereka biasa berkumpul dan hang out bersama.

Namun untuk saat ini, Yunho sangat tak bisa untuk mentolerir sikap Inagaki-san. Mungkin sudah sejak lama Yunho menyadari kalau sepertinya namja itu memiliki ketertarikan pada kekasihnya itu. Namun ia tak mungkin berbuat apa-apa karena namja itu hanya sesekali melirik Changmin saja—tak berani melakukan lebih.

Namun pada acara SMAP x SMAP saat ini, Yunho merasa hatinya terbakar api cemburu—bahkan pada saat awal syuting mereka.

Saat akhirnya mereka di perkenalkan dan menampakkan diri sebagai guest, Yunho dengan cekatan langsung berdiri di samping Inagaki-san, dan menjauhkan namja itu dari Changmin. Tapi seolah tak peduli dengan itu semua, Inagaki-san malah memutar dan mengikuti pergerakan Changmin, hingga akhirnya Inagaki-san malah berdiri tepat di samping sisi Changmin yang satunya.

Yunho merasa benar-benar ingin memukul namja itu detik itu juga.

Dan seolah mengerti aura tak senang yang di keluarkan Yunho tanpa sadar, salah satu anggota SMAP langsung menegur Inagaki dan memintanya untuk kembali ke tempatnya seharusnya berada, yaitu di samping Yunho.

Tapi seperti tak tahu malu, namja bernama lengkap Inagaki Goro itu malah tertawa dan bertanya, " Changmin, maaf, tapi bisakah aku berdiri di sampingmu saja?"

Changmin hanya tertawa, sementara Yunho... mungkin ia memang tertawa di luar, namun jika kau memperhatikan tatapannya, terlihat jelas kalau ia sangat tak suka dengan tindakan Inagaki-san itu.

Dewi Fortuna mengiringi Jung Yunho. Statement itu benar-benar berlaku untuk saat ini, karena entah bagaiamana, Yunho akhirnya dapat memberi pelajaran pada namja yang berani-beraninya mendekati kekasihnya itu.

Saat diminta menunjukkan teknik aikidonya, pembicaraan mereka menlenceng agak jauh, sampai akhirnya diputuskan bahwa Yunho harus menunjukkan kekuatannya dengan menendang pantat seseorang—dan orang yang sangat beruntung itu adalah Inagaki Goro.

Tak bisa menutupi kegembirannya, Yunho tertawa keras hingga ia perlu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan agar tawanya tak terdengar begitu keras dan senang.

"Nah, tunjukkan kepada kami, tapi lakukan dengan pelan saja, Ok? Dengan pelan."

Yunho tersenyum sekilas, sebelum ia memasang kuda-kuda, dan—

**BUAGH!**

—Yunho melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Ooh! Aaaarghhh!"

Inagaki langsung berteriak kesakitan saat Yunho menendang pantatnya dengan keras.

"Aaahh! Kau serius melakukannya!" tuduh namja itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Yunho dengan tatapan tak percaya..

Yunho sendiri hanya tertawa dan berpura-pura meminta maaf sambil menanyakan keadaan namja itu. "Are you alright?" tanya Yunho sambil berjalan dan memeluk Inagaki itu.

"Jauhi Changmin." bisiknya dengan suara yang amat sangat lirih ketika leader Tohoshinki itu memeluk Inagaki.

Dan setelahnya, Yunho cukup merasa puas saat acara syuting itu berlanjut seterusnya. Bahkan ketika ia akhirnya bertanding arm wrestling dengan Inagaki, ia memilih untuk kalah saja. Kalau ia sampai terlihat serius ingin mengalahkan Inagaki, bukankah itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan?

.

**Cklek**

Yunho yang baru saja selesai mandi itu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melihat Changmin yang sedang tiduran di atas tempat tidur langsung berdiri saat melihatnya, dan—

"Aiiishhh.. Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?!" desis Changmin yang langsung membuka almari kecil tempat penyimpanan handuk, dan berjalan ke arah hyungnya itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Changmin langsung meletakka handuk itu di atas kepala Yunho, dan dengan lembut Changmin mulai mengeringkah rambut Yunho yang sangat basah itu.

**Degg!**

Detak jantung Yunho terasa berhenti selama beberapa saat, sebelum tiba-tiba detakannya menjadi cepat dan terus semakin cepat.

"Keringkan rambutmu dengan benar, hyung. Aku tak mau kalau kau sampai kena flu karenanya." ucap Changmin dengan lembut.

Aaaah... Yunho meleleh dengan suksesnya. Ia adalah tipe yang akan langsung merasa jatuh cinta pada seseorang, yang dengan tiba-tiba menunjukkan perhatiannya dengan cara yang sangat manis—seperti yang tengah dilakukan Changmin sekarang.

"Lagi-lagi... kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu.." ucap Yunho sambil menatap lembut pada Changmin yang masih mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Ini juga salahmu tahu." ucap Changmin setelah ia terdiam cukup lama. "Kau sendiri juga tadi sudah membuatku senang."

"Eh? Aku membuatmu senang? Kapan?" tanya Yunho bingung.

".. _ung_.." . Changmin menatap Yunho dengan tidak nyaman sebelum akhirnya ia berucap dengan lirih dan cepat, "Saat tadi kau merasa cemburu dengan Inagaki-san dan menendangnya dengan keras. Kau cemburu, dan aku senang karenanya."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Changmin langsung melesat masuk ke kamar mandi dan berteriak, "Gantian aku yang mandi. Dan kau langsung tidur saja, hyung! Tak usah menungguku!"

Yunho terkekeh kecil saat ia melihat tingkah malu-malu Changmin. Ia tahu pasti dan sangat yakin kalau Changminnya itu sekarang tengah blushing di dalam kamar mandi.

Aaaah, Changminnya itu memang selalu manis dan setiap tindakannya itu membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi... dan lagi... dan lagi..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desah nafas dari keduanya memenuhi ruangan tempat dua namja itu berbagi kamar. Keduanya bernafas dengan tidak stabil, dengan tubuh yang bermandikan peluh. Namun jelas terlihat kalau namja yang saat ini berada di posisi bawah itu lebih cepat untuk bisa menstabilkan nafas.

"Min.." panggil namja itu sambil mengusap pipi namja yang terbaring lemas di atasnya.

"..cu-cukup hyung... _hhh_.. ini sudah sepuluh kali, dan kau..  _hhh_... sudah membuat...membuatku datang.. belasan kali... lelah.."

Namja yang berusia lebih tua itu tersenyum lembut dan mengelus surai madu kekasihnya yang lembab karena peluh yang mengaliri tubuh telanjang kekasihnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki itu.

"Ne. Arrasseo. Kalau begitu, kau mau tetap begini, atau aku keluar dari tubuhmu?" tanya Yunho dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

"Keluar." sahut Changmin cepat. "Kalau kau tak keluar, besok pagi atau bahkan setelah ini kau pasti akan meminta jatah lagi," lanjut namja yang berselisih usia dua tahun itu.

Setelah mengambil nafas panjang, Changmin akhirnya berusaha bangun. " _Wait_ ," ucap namja itu sambil menyisir rambutnya yang basah ke belakang dengan menggunakan satu tangannya. Ia sudah akan berusaha menaikkan tubuhnya demi mengeluarkan kejantanan Yunho yang tertanam di tubuhnya sebelum—

"Hyung!"

—junior kebanggaan Yunho itu kembali mengeras dengan cepat dan tanpa bisa ditahan, Yunho menaikkan pinggulnya hingga miliknya itu kembali tertanam di tubuh Changmin.

" _Uups_! Maaf, tak sengaja." ucap Yunho sambil berusaha untuk menenangkan bagian selatan tubuhnya itu.

"Hyuuung~ aku lelaaahhh..." rengek Changmin yang sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Mereka seharian ini melakukan syuting dan performance. Tubuhnya sudah lelah karena pekerjaan, dan lebih lelah lagi karena Yunho mengerjai tubuhnya sepuluh kali.

"O-oh.. Oke. Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri." sahut Yunho sambil—dengan sekuat tenaga—membuat agar kejantanan miliknya itu mulai keluar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu. Tapi baru sebagian miliknya yang keluar, tiba-tiba Changmin malah menjatuhkan tubuhnya sendiri dengan keras ke arah bawah.

"Aaahhh..." lenguhan keras Changmin dan kehangatan ketat yang melingkupi kejantanannya dengan tiba-tiba membuat Yunho ikut mendesah penuh nikmat.

"..Min..apa yang—"

Changmin kembali menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, namun kali ini namja yang lebih muda itu malah menyeringai. "Bukan air dingin atau tanganmu yang akan memuaskanmu. Tapi aku, hyung."

Dan setelah itu, mereka kembali memulai ronde berikut dan berikutnya.

.

.

.

Yunho sudah akan menutup matanya dan menyusul Changmin yang sudah ada di alam mimpi ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"...saranghae.."

Yunho menunduk dan melihat Changmin yang masih terpejam itu beringsut semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Mengingat kebiasaan tidur Changmin yang memang kadang berbicara sendiri, Yunho jadi sedikit penasaran.

Sebelumnya, sebagai gurauan saja, ia pernah mengajak Changmin berbicara dalam tidurnya, dan ternyata Changmin menanggapinya! Dan setelah bberapa kali percobaan lagi, Yunho tahu kalau apa yang diucapkan Changmin ketika tidur itu adalah kejujuran yang selama ini biasa ditutupi Changmin dengan kata-kata pedasnya.

Dan beruntungnya—atau sayangnya?—Yunho, Changmin tak pernah mengingat percakapan mereka ketika Changmin bangun keesokan harinya.

"Changminnie, jujur saja, apa kau masih sering berdebar jika bersamaku?" tanya Yunho perlahan.

"...Jung Yunho bodoh!"

Yunho tertegun mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Changmin. Ia sudah akan berbicara sebelum Changmin yang masih terlelap itu meneruskan ucapannya.

"..tiap kali kau menatapku dengan lembut...jantungku menggila.."

Yunho mengeluarkan cengiran bodohnya saat ia mendengar jawaban Changmin. Jadi, selama ini bukan hanya dia saja yang selalu berdebar seperti orang bodoh saat bersama Changmin?

Cengiran itu berubah menjadi tawa kecil saat ia mengingat lagi tahun-tahun yang sudah mereka lewati. Sudah lama mereka bersama, namun mereka masih sering berdebar saat bersama satu sama lain.

"Na do saranghae." ucap Yunho menyahuti ucapan pertama Changmin,dan Yunho harus menahan seruan kagetnya saat tiba-tiba saja Changmin bangkit duduk dengan mata yang kini terbuka. Namja manis itu menoleh ke samping, dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yunho dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

Setelah beberapa saat menatap Yunho, Changmin akhirnya tersenyum dengan  _missmatch_   _eyes_ -nya, dan setelah memanggil nama "Yunho~ " dengan lembut, Changmin akhirnya kembali tertidur dengan begitu saja.

Yunho yang akhirnya sadar dari ke-cengo-annya tertawa kecil dan langsung memeluk tubuh ramping kekasihnya itu. Ah, kebiasaan tidur kekasihya itu memang paling luar biasa!

"Aahh... bahkan dalam keadaan tidurpun, kau bisa membuatku gila, Minnie." . Yunho menatap dinding di depannya, dan menghela nafas pelan. "Meski aku ini mudah jatuh cinta, tapi anehnya, aku tak pernah bisa jatuh cinta pada orang lain selain dirimu. Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta lagi.. dan lagi... dan lagi.. dan rasa ini tak akan pernah kan berubah atau berkurang, dan malah akan selalu bertambah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Annyeeongg~!**

**Author bawa epep oneshoot HoMin nih..**

**gimana? Johahae?**

**Let me know your answer in review box, please~**

 


End file.
